


Nice Jerseys and Other Adventures in Knitting

by Tarash



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Dorks, Gen, Internet Fights, Knitting, Vampires, Werewolves, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Deacon sighs, and starts a new game of Minesweeper. Stu told him there was more to the computer than the internet, and Deacon’s been experimenting. But even finding mines is getting boring after 1356 times, so he decides to see what else is on there.</p><p>And that’s when he finds the knitting program." </p><p>Basically, Deacon loves knitting, Anton and Stu and the other werewolves could do with more jerseys that don't tear apart when transforming a little, and the Ravelry forums get another passionate member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Jerseys and Other Adventures in Knitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/gifts).



It’s about a week after the documentary crew is gone, and things are definitely different. Viago and Katherine are very happy together, Vladislav and Pauline are sometimes happy together, Nick is ecstatic that his friend isn’t dead and Deacon, well, Deacon can spend as much time on the computer as he likes.

Nick and Stu and the other werewolves said he’s welcome to join them for their night out into town, but Deacon declined. It’s still weird going out with werewolves.

He sighs, and starts a new game of Minesweeper. Stu told him there was more to the computer than the internet, and Deacon’s been experimenting. But even finding mines is getting boring after 1356 times, so he decides to see what else is on there.

And that’s when he finds the knitting program.

***

“Stu! Why didn’t you tell me about the knitting program?” he says, when Stu has finally picked up his phone.

“What knitting program?” Stu asks, and in the background Deacon can hear the other werewolves and the music of the bar they’re in.

“On the computer,” Deacon explains, grinning. “With all the boxes!” He found it by accident, but he’s been experimenting with it for the past hour, and it’s going to be an amazing help in knitting the scarf for Stu, to replace the one they threw in the river when they all thought he was dead.

“What program with boxes?” Stu asks, still sounding puzzled.

Deacon leans forward. “I think it’s called… Excel?” It’s a good name, the program is clearly excellent for knitting.

“Oh, Excel! That’s not for knitting, Deacon. It’s for business.”

“Yes, the knitting business.” Why else would it let him adjust the boxes and fill them with colours but also let him make helpful notes?

“Uhm, no, Deacon, it’s for graphs and statistics and numbers, that’s sort of thing.”

Deacon laughs. “Stu, you’re a great guy, but you know nothing about knitting, trust me.”

“I suppose I don’t, no. D’you need anything else?”

“No, I’m fine.” Deacon hangs up, and rubs his hand with glee.

***

About a week later, Deacon has finished the scarf. It’s a beautiful, soft, dark green wool, interspersed with some yellow stars. He considered adding a full moon, but he isn’t sure if Stu has fully accepted that he’s a werewolf yet, or if it would just be an unwelcome reminder.

He gives the scarf to Stu on a Friday evening, when Stu comes over to play bridge with Nick against Viago and Katherine. “I just finished it this week,” he says casually. “Vampires don’t need scarves, so I thought you might like it.”

Stu unfolds the scarf, and smiles. “Thanks, Deacon. It looks really nice.” He runs the wool through his hands. “And soft too. I like the stars.”

Deacon tries to hold back a proud grin. “Yes, I made the pattern with the knitting program. I wanted to see if it would work.”

“With Excel, you mean?” Stu folds up the scarf again. “Well, it’s not something most people would use Excel for, but I’m glad it’s useful for you. Are you going to make more?”

He’s already working on a pattern for a matching hat, and is considering gloves for Stu as well. “Maybe.”

***

Making patterns is kind of addictive, Deacon finds. For a set of gloves it was fiddly but fun, and knitting them is trickier since he has to guess how large Stu’s hands are. Fortunately, Deacon always enjoys a challenge.

Anton drops by that Wednesday with the rest of the werewolves to pick up Stu, who was there to fix an issue with the computer. Viago has been downloading movies on Katherine’s recommendation, and apparently they’ve picked up a few viruses. Stu told them it was nothing to worry about, but that they should be more careful in the future.

Fixing their computer definitely deserves a nice, knitted jersey, and Deacon will work on a pattern as soon as he’s finished the gloves.

“Evening, Deacon,” Anton says, when Deacon opens the door and lets them in. “We’re here for Stu.”

“He’s in the living room,” Deacon replies, and leads them through the hallway. “I think he’s nearly done.”

“Well, he better be, the moon’ll be out in thirty minutes and we still need to get a safe distance from the city!”

Deacon shrugs, and settles back in his chair with his knitting. “Then you should drive faster.”

“Werewolves don’t break speed limits,” Anton informs him sternly.

Deacon snorts. “Suit yourself.”

“What’re you making?” Anton then asks.

“Gloves,” he replies. “For Stu.”

“Nice.” Then, after a short silence. “So that jersey you have with the full moon… you made that yourself?”

“Of course.” That’s one of the reasons he started knitting in the first place. He wanted to have the clothes he wanted without being dependent on what his victims were wearing.

Anton nods. “That was a nice jersey, I liked it.”

Deacon glances up at the werewolf. “I could make you one. If I have the time.” He could even improve on his own design now that he’s got the knitting program.

Anton smiles. “Oh, you don’t have to do that, Deacon! I mean, unless you want to. And you have the time. I’d be very grateful, you know. It was a very cool jersey.”

“I’m glad you thought so,” Deacon replies, feeling pleased. It really is a cool jersey. Vladislav thought it wasn’t black enough, and Viago thought it needed more lace and frills, but what do they know about knitting?

***

He doesn’t give Stu the hat until he has finished the gloves as well, because what’s the point if Stu doesn’t get the complete set?

“You didn’t have to do that,” Stu says, trying on the hat and smiling when it fits him just right.

Deacon is especially pleased with the dark green bobble on top. “Well, you did explain the computer to us.”

“I did too,” Nick grumbles, eyeing Stu’s new gloves.

“Yes, but you don’t need the gloves, do you? You’re a vampire,” Deacon tells him.

“They still look nice,” Nick mutters.

Stu tries on the gloves. They’re a little too big, and Deacon makes a mental note to adjust the pattern if he decides to knit Stu more gloves. “Oh, and soft too!”

“Of course, I only get the best wool,” Deacon says, wrinkling his nose. He doesn’t see why anyone bothers with acrylic yarn for clothes unless they dislike the other person immensely. “Don’t worry, you can wash it in the machine.”

“That’s great, because ever since I’ve become a werewolf, I keep having to get new clothes. I still haven’t got full control over my transformation,” Stu admits, looking rather shame-faced.

“Anton and the others have been trying to teach him, but his hands are usually the first to shift,” Nick adds. “And claws are, well…”

“Sharp,” Stu says, nodding along.

“So if I were to knit you a jersey – not that I am, but just in case – it would have to be a stretchy one?” Deacon asks, and gestures at Stu. “Because of how you become bigger?” That was going to take some very special yarn.

Stu nods. “Although obviously on the night of the full moon I’d take it off.” His face falls. “Or try to.”

This is going take some re-thinking of his pattern for Stu.

He remembers Anton asking about a full moon jersey, and the alpha is obviously the best test subject Deacon could ask for. Anton is in control of his transformation, and would probably know how far the fabric has to stretch. Wonderful.

***

He ends up making Anton about three different jerseys, all from different types of yarn, and all with a slightly different full moon pattern, because he still wants to make one that’s perfect for Stu.

It is difficult to get the yarn without Jackie to help him, but Anton is very helpful so long as Deacon gives him the money. And instructions.

The first time Deacon asked Anton to get him some yarn, Anton came back with the wrong shade of orange, and the skeins were acrylic on top of that.

It took some effort not to tear out Anton’s jugular, and Deacon is still proud of his self-restraint, but he gave Anton a written list of instructions, and things have been going much better since.

The third jersey is made from yarn that’s mostly cotton with a bit of elastic to give it the necessary amount of stretch. It’s not the yarn Deacon would’ve picked for a jersey himself, but he hopes Stu will appreciate the sentiment.

Anton definitely does, and while the first jersey was torn apart completely when Anton started his transformation and the second was torn around the sleeves, the third one survives the test and Anton wears it with pride. The jersey isn’t made for a complete transformation, but even if Stu transforms halfway into his werewolf, the jersey should be fine.

Deacon immediately sets to work perfecting his pattern, adding a few bats to the yellow-orange night sky, next to the full moon. It’s going to be the best jersey ever.

***

Deacon is very close to finishing his jersey for Stu when Viago insists on a flat meeting. The jersey is tricky, because like with the gloves Deacon can’t ask Stu to help him, so he has to rely on Nick instead. He’s knitting at the table when Viago sits down. Both Vladislav and Nick are looking impatient, since Vladislav is about to meet Pauline and Nick wants to go back to his computer game.

“If this is about our chores, I have done the dishes. Mostly,” Deacon says. There’s still a huge pile of dirty cups and bowls in the sink, but last week there were two huge piles so it’s definitely an improvement.

“It’s not about the chores. Although, Nick, if you could start laundering the towels you use when you have a victim over, that would be wonderful,” Viago tells him. “It’s about the money.”

“We don’t even use the money,” Vladislav scoffs. “What does it matter?”

“It matters because we are nearly out!” Viago opens a green notebook, where he has been keeping meticulous track of all the money. “See, we are spending more money now on electricity and the internet, because of the computer, but that was fine, because like Vladislav said, we barely use money for other things. Except for Deacon.”

“What?” He glances up at Viago’s concerned face before focusing on his knitting again.

“You have been spending a lot of money on yarn lately, Deacon,” Viago says carefully.

“Well, I’ve been knitting a lot. I made Stu that scarf, and then the hat and gloves,” he replies. “Neither of you gave him anything to thank him for the computer.”

“He’s got a point,” Nick says, and Vladislav grumbles something under his breath.

Viago nods. “You do have a point, Deacon, but you finished making all those things and you’re still spending money on yarn.”

“Yes. Well. I’m making him a jersey, look.” He holds up the sleeve he’s been working on, and Viago mutters appreciatively.

“That does look very nice, but why does it have to be so expensive, Deacon?”

“I’ve had to buy a lot of yarn to get the right kind, didn’t I? It has to stretch in case he loses control of his transformation during the full moon.” He glares at Viago. “When I make someone a jersey, it lasts.”

“And that’s really nice of you,” Viago tells him, smiling nervously, “but could you maybe cut down on your expenses? Because right now, we don’t have enough money to pay for the internet.”

“What?” Vladislav roars. “No internet?”

Deacon hisses a warning at him. “Calm down.”

Vladislav isn’t impressed. “I need the internet. Deacon, stop buying yarn.”

“But I need a few more skeins of dark blue to finish the back!”

“Then Stu will need to wait!”

“It’s September, do you want him to freeze?” While the weather has been getting warmer, it’s still pretty chilly.

They’re both hissing at each other now, flying into the air in an attempt to intimidate the other. While Vladislav is strong, Deacon refuses to back down on this, and they hover at the same height for a few long moments.

“Guys, guys, come down!” Viago is pulling on Deacon’s jacket. “Stop that, we’re discussing our options.”

Vladislav lowers himself, and Deacon lets Viago guide him back to the ground. “I am simply putting forward one option,” Vladislav says, glaring at Deacon.

“I need the yarn.” Deacon looks at Viago instead.

“Can’t we make more money somehow?” Nick asks, leaning closer to Viago to have a look at his notebook.

“We could kill rich people?” Vladislav suggests.

Viago shakes his head. “No, they don’t go to the type of bars we go to, and we can’t get into their mansions.”

“Don’t you guys have bank accounts?” Nick asks. “I mean, you’re hundreds of years old, and if you don’t use it, you must have a fortune in interest.”

“I fled here from Europe as a Nazi vampire, I came here with nothing,” Deacon tells him with a huff. “And opening a bank account is difficult when you’re dead."

“I spent my money on buying this house,” Viago adds. “And it would be nice if you guys paid rent sometimes, you know.”

“I lost track of mine,” Vladislav says, shrugging casually.

Nick stares at them all. “Right. I guess getting jobs is out of the question?”

They all hiss at Nick until he’s suitably subdued. “We’re vampires!” Vladislav reminds him, hitting him over the head.

“It was just an idea!”

The room is quiet, except for the clicking of Deacon’s knitting needles. He thinks better when he’s knitting, but he can’t think of anything now. He wants to keep buying the yarn, but Vladislav has a point. They do need the internet.

“Can’t Deacon sell the stuff he makes?” Nick eventually says, gesturing at the sleeve Deacon is knitting. “You know, the scarves and the hats and so on?”

“What?” Deacon frowns. “How would I do that? The local market is during the day, I would burn to a crisp.”

“No, no,” Nick immediately says, leaning forward. “I mean on the internet.”

“Like on eBay?” Vladislav is looking thoughtful now. “They sell all sorts of things there.”

“That might work,” Viago muses. “And it is only fair, Deacon, that if you want to buy yarn for yourself you get the extra money too.”

Deacon shrugs. “I suppose I could try, if it’s not too much trouble. I have other things to do besides knitting, you know.”

***

It’s Stu who helps him to set up an online store on a website called ‘Etsy’, a place where craftsmen and –women from all over the world offer their wares. Deacon browses some of the stores selling knitwear, and he thinks he can definitely do better than most of them. He used to be a travelling salesman, after all.

“And people buy these things?” he asks, pointing at the screen. He’s found an impressively ugly scarf with red, blue and green stripes. It’s an eyesore.

“Apparently, yes,” Stu replies. “My mum’s got a store too. Uhm. She knits too. Not a lot, she’s mostly there for the forums.”

“Forums?”

“Yes. They’re, well, online communities where people talk to each other about things.” With a few clicks of the mouse, they’re on the forums, and Deacon can see that most of the topics are people asking for help in setting up their store, and how they can best promote their creations.

It might be nice to talk to other people who like knitting as much as he does. Viago, Vladislav and Nick don’t really care, although Nick is at least willing to try on Deacon’s half-finished creations to see how much he still needs to knit. “About knitting?”

“And other crafts, yes.”

***

The first evening after the full moon, the werewolf pack always goes into town to celebrate another full moon without any incidents.

Deacon takes the opportunity to present Stu with the jersey he knitted when the pack drops by to pick up Nick. He’s especially proud of the four bats flying next to the moon, it was a very difficult part of the design. They couldn’t be too big, but they still had to be recognisable as bats.

“So Stu, I know I have already given you a nice scarf, and a hat, and some gloves –”

“Two pairs now,” Stu mutters, glancing from his wolfpack to Deacon. They’re all clearly itching to go and have a drink.

“Yes, and that reminds me, I might be working on some fingerless gloves, I think those would be more suitable for a werewolf, you know, less risk of claws tearing them to shreds,” Deacon explains. It shouldn’t be too difficult to manage that. “Anyway, you fixed our computer when it was ill a while ago, so I made you this as well.”

“It was a virus, Deacon, and - wow!” The jersey isn’t wrapped in anything, so Stu simply holds it out in front of his chest, looking down at it. The other werewolves gather around him, nodding and muttering in appreciation.

Deacon tenses when he feels them clap him on the shoulder, and he tries to get out of the group of werewolves without losing sight of Stu, who is still beaming down at his jersey. “I’m glad you like it,” he says, and ends up standing next to Nick, who snorts with amusement.

“They don’t bite,” he says quietly.

Deacon glares at him. “You don’t know that.”

“Are those bats?” One of the werewolves asks. Deacon doesn’t care enough about the rest of the pack to remember their names, apart from Stu of course, and Anton. “Cool!”

“Yes, they are bats. See, there’s four of them. Me, Viago, Vladislav and Nick!” He points at the biggest bat when he mentions himself.

“I guess that’s kind of sweet,” Stu says. “Uhm, it feels really soft, Deacon, thanks.”

“I only use the best wool, and I think you’ll find it will stretch a bit, so you don’t need to worry about it tearing when you transform a little,” Deacon explains. “But not too much!”

“Oh, Stu’s been working on his self-control, it’s being going pretty well,” Anton replies, standing behind some of the others. “Hasn’t it, fellas?”

Three other werewolves nod in agreement. “Yeah, he’s doing really well,” one of them says.

“Would you like to join us in the bar?” Stu asks, folding up the jersey again. One of his packmates offers him a bag to keep it in.

“Yeah, might be fun,” Nick says, nudging Deacon. “Don’t worry, we can get in if we stick with them,” he whispers, nodding at the pack.

Deacon is definitely tempted. On the one hand, he’d have to spend the entire evening with the werewolves. On the other hand, if they can get him into the bar without trouble… “All right, but I might not stay for long.”

***

Deacon can barely contain his glee when he can walk right in with the group. It might not be a club filled with dancing, sweaty, drunk, excited humans, but there’s still over two dozen people there, sitting at tables and at the bar, talking and drinking. And most importantly, they’re all human. He looks around for a suitable victim when Nick grabs him by the elbow and steers him over to a table in the corner, one that Anton has already commandeered. The other werewolves are getting extra chairs, including two for Deacon and Nick.

“What?” Deacon mutters, as he takes his seat and nods a thank you to the werewolf who put it there.

Nick leans closer. “They don’t like it if we immediately go after humans, all right? Don’t make ‘em think you just came along to get inside.”

“But that is why I am here,” Deacon replies, frowning. “And I’m hungry.”

“Just wait,” Nick insists. “We can always feed once they’ve left, they never stay after midnight.”

While Deacon and Nick do get glasses of beer put down in front of them, they don’t touch it, instead letting the werewolves drink it. The conversation soon turns to Stu’s new jersey, and Deacon happily explains how he tested several yarns before he found the right kind. “Strong, stretchy and soft yarn is hard to find.”

“Yes, we went through three jerseys before we found the right kind, didn’t we?” Anton says.

“Wait, Anton helped?” Nick asks, surprised. He looks at Deacon.

“I needed a werewolf to see if it could stretch properly,” he says defensively. “And Anton has good control over his transformation!”

Nick smiles. “See, I told you werewolves weren’t so bad!”

Deacon begrudgingly has to admit that they aren’t. But he won’t do it out loud. “They do appreciate good knitwear.”

***

Now that he’s finished the jersey for Stu, Deacon has time to focus on Etsy and his store. But he barely gets any orders from the internet. He glares at the screen, muttering curse words as he refreshes. Why doesn’t anyone like his hats? Or his gloves? It’s December, people on the other side of the equator should be freezing and desperate for a nice, warm scarf.

He has found some other forums that are useful, like Ravelry, but there’s also a lot of arguing, and Deacon is amazed at how many people on the forum are simply _wrong_ about how to knit. Some people are actually recommending Red Heart yarn. Anton had bought him a few skeins of it back in September, and since Deacon hadn’t ever used it before, he made a scarf out of it.

He burned the monstrosity and the remaining skeins not long after. Who would ever recommend Red Heart yarn? He wouldn’t do that to his worst enemy. Not even Vladislav would be that cruel to his victims.

He posts in the thread about the best yarns to make scarves out of, telling the two members who recommended Red Heart that they should do everyone a favour and give their knitting needles to people who actually care about the craft, and adds his own clearly superior recommendation.

For some reason, one of the members who recommended the Red Heart yarn continues to defend it and says she had given scarves made out of it to friends and family who love it.

Deacon scoffs when he reads the message. “Oh really, LokiLover85?” he mutters, his eyes narrowing at the screen. “I’m guessing you must not have a lot of friends left, then.” He smiles to himself, and leaves that exact comment.

He keeps arguing and fighting with her, and he starts when he feels something tap his shoulder. “What?” he shouts, flailing his arms.

“Deacon?” Viago says, nervously glancing at the curtains. “Deacon, it’s nearly six o’clock. You should go to bed. You’ve been behind the computer all night.”

He can’t go to sleep now, LokiLover will think she’ll have won. “I can’t. Someone is wrong on the internet,” he says, gesturing at the computer.

“Yes, well, the sun is about to rise and I don’t want you to burn to a crisp, so I think it’s better if you shut down the computer,” Viago tells him kindly.

“Just five more minutes,” Deacon says. He still needs to tell LokiLover that clearly she is the offspring of a drunken one-night stand between a sailor and a baboon. Suddenly, the computer screen fizzles out and goes black. “No!” he cries out, shaking the computer screen. “What happened? Did you die? Are you ill again?” He turns to Viago. “Quick, call Stu.”

Then he notices Vladislav standing on his other side, and he’s holding the computer cable he has just unplugged. “Go to sleep,” Vladislav tells him, then drops the cable on the floor. He marches off, muttering under his breath about Deacon hogging the computer.

“I was doing something important!” he yells at Vladislav.

“Yes, and you can do that again tonight after the sun has set,” Viago pulls him up. “Come on, Deacon, time for bed.”

He huffs, but lets Viago lead him up the stairs. He supposes he can give LokiLover some time to realise how wrong she was.

***

He’s out with the werewolves again, and he’s ranting at Stu about how dumb some of those knitters on the internet are. “Some of them,” he says, “prefer _crochet._ ”

Stu nods. “That’s terrible.”

“I know!” he exclaims. “Knitting is clearly better.”

“Speaking of knitting.” Anton leans across the table to talk to Deacon. “You haven’t had time to make more jerseys, have you?”

“No,” Deacon replies, because if he’s honest, business still hasn’t been great on Etsy and he’s spent more time arguing with people on the Ravelry forums than doing actual knitting. “Why?”

“Well, just that some of my pack have been asking about ‘em,” Anton tells him. “Since Stu’s jersey stretches so nicely, and you gave him those fingerless gloves last week to try out.”

“Which have been great,” Stu says, smiling. “Definitely no chance of ripping ‘em apart with my claws!”

“Wonderful!” Deacon grins at him. He’s very glad his latest design worked out so well.

“So, yes, could you maybe make some more?” Anton asks.

Deacon leans back in his chair. “I don’t know, I have been very busy…I am selling my knitwear worldwide now.” Okay, he sold one scarf to some lady in Canada. It counts.

“We’re willing to pay, of course,” Anton says, and Stu nods.

“How much?” Deacon asks, leaning forward now.

***

When Deacon gets his money from the werewolves a few weeks later after giving them their first delivery of fingerless gloves, he spends some time waving the bills in Viago’s and Vladislav’s faces. “I am the knitwear king of Wellington!”

“What?” Viago asks, frowning. “I thought you were selling things on eBay?”

“That too,” he lies. He’s never managed to sell anything there. “But this is from Anton and his pack. They really like my jerseys and gloves.”

Vladislav scoffs. “Selling to them does not make you the knitwear king of Wellington.”

“Knitwear king of the Wellington werewolves, then,” Deacon replies, and pointedly counts his money again.

***

“You know, there’s this international werewolf meeting in Los Angeles in the middle of February,” Stu tells him one evening when he’s visiting Nick. “If you want, I can bring some of your things and tell other werewolves about how great they are.”

That’s only three weeks away. “How big is this meeting?”

Stu shrugs. “Anton says it usually a couple of thousand werewolves from all over the world.” He gives Deacon a small smile. “I’m a little nervous, but Anton says it’s good to meet other werewolves and exchange tips.”

A couple of thousand. He’s going to have to hurry to knit some more gloves and jerseys. And socks. And scarves. He’s going to need a lot more of the good, stretchy wool. “You will be fine,” he tells Stu. “Everyone will love you. And my knitwear, of course.”

“And if they like it, I can just give the other werewolves the link to your Etsy store. I’m guessing not a lot of people make clothes especially for us.”

“That’s too bad,” Deacon says, wondering how he can capitalise on his possible monopoly on the werewolf knitwear market. It’s not something he can shove in LokiLover’s face during one of their online fights, unfortunately. “But yes, you can definitely give them a link to my Etsy store.”

***

By the end of February, Deacon has enough orders from werewolves from all over the world to keep him nicely busy and to cover the costs of the yarn, and he watches as the first reviews come in from customers he’s never even met. They all praise his designs, the quality of his wool, and of course the stretchiness of his jerseys.

***

It’s April, and Viago has called a flat meeting with just the four of them. Pauline has taken Katherine on a girls’ night out in Wellington to see if they can find some male virgins to eat.

“All right, are there any announcements?” Viago asks.

“I am the knitwear king of all werewolves!” Deacon keeps knitting, since he still has over a dozen orders to finish for fingerless gloves, and they all need to have a star in the palm, and that is fiddly work.

“Thank you, Deacon,” Viago says, and he exchanges a worried look with Vladislav.

Vladislav is still looking at Deacon. “Do you think he is all right?”

“Well, he seems happy, and we are no longer in any financial trouble,” Viago says. “Anyway, next point on the agenda, towels. Nick, I’ve told you this before, I think it is great that you put down towels when you are having a guest over, but you do need to wash them afterwards.”

“I put them in the laundry basket, don’t I?” Nick protests.

“Yes, but who puts them in the machine, hmm?” Viago gives him a significant look.

“You sound like my mother,” Nick grumbles.

Dean smiles to himself as Nick and Viago bicker while Vladislav points out that they can just buy red towels and no one will know the difference.

He is the knitwear king of all werewolves, he has more and better reviews than LokiLover, and life is pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> (Edited to add on the 28th of December) 
> 
> Deacon deciding that Excel is the knitting program is basically all because of this: http://aflyingcontradiction.tumblr.com/post/49789094219/supermassiveasshole-i-was-teaching-my-grandma


End file.
